<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toji Shorts by FFW2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127712">Toji Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000'>FFW2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 刀使ノ巫女 | Toji no Miko | Katana Maidens (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bad Cooking, Bathing/Washing, Bikinis, Blushing, Bonding, Bunny Girl, Cleaning, Cooking, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Crushes, Disguise, F/F, Female Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Hiding, Love at First Sight, Manga &amp; Anime, Married Couple, Married Life, Police, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Shopping, Teen Crush, maid outfit, remembering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories in the Katana Maidens world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etou Kanami/Juujou Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cabbage Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This isn't going to work," Hiyori whispers harshly trying not to be heard by the police officers just outside the truck.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Just trust me it will be fine," Kanami assures her with her heart beating a mile a minute.</p>
      <p>"But this plan is stupid," Hiyori shakes her head. "I should never have climbed into this box with you."</p>
      <p>"Just relax they won't find us here. it's not like they…" Kanami continues, but the opening of the back flap cuts her off and without thinking the Minoseki Toji dives down.</p>
      <p>"Wh…" Hiyori's voice is quickly smothered by Kanami's hand.</p>
      <p>The green flap of the tarp of the truck is quickly open, and two police officers stare into the truck seeing nothing but boxes of cabbages. Several of the round green vegetable's have fallen out of their boxes, but the two officers pay them little mind seeing it as just the driver hitting a few bumps on the road. Seeing nothing suspicious the two policemen close the flap and let the driver g but Kanami doesn't dare to move until the truck is far from the checkpoint. Looking down, it is only then that Kanami realises the position she is in.</p>
      <p>Laying on top of the Heijou Toji with her hand still coving Hiyori's mouth and their faces only inches apart Kanami can't help but jump back feeling her heart race faster than when those police officers stopped the truck. Seeing Hiyori's red face, Kanami doesn't know what to say as she feels her own face heat up. Seconds pass in silence as the duo climb out of the box and sit on opposite sides of the truck with neither girl knowing what to say to the other.</p>
      <p>"I…" It's is Kanami who breaks the silence first hesitantly looking up at Hiyori. "I'm sorry…"</p>
      <p>"It's fine," Hiyori replies, looking away. "Just don't get that close to me again.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disguise Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s look here,” Hiyori says, pulling Kanami into a small clothing store that doesn’t have a lot of customers and is owned by an elderly man sat behind the register. “I don’t think anyone in there will recognise us.”</p><p>The store itself suited Hiyori’s and Kanami’s situation with the windows filled with enough clutter that any passerby wouldn’t be able to spot the two runaways inside and deserted enough that Hiyori doesn’t fear anyone on the inside turning them in. The shop is a friendly and cosy place, and despite the cluttered windows, the stores interior is neatly laid out. Stepping inside the elderly man behind the desk greets the two Toji before going back to reading the newspaper in his hand, leaving the two girls alone to browse his wears.</p><p>“Let’s head to the back so… what are you doing if you stare into a display case like that people will stare at us?” Hiyori tells her unwanted partner in crime as she finds herself having to pull Kanami away from a small display case containing several wooden training swords. “We are here for clothes, nothing else.”</p><p>“But there was a sword in there that looked really cool,” Kanami whines as Hiyori drags her to the clothes at the back of the store that seems to sell a wide verity of goods. “I bet it would have felt nice to swing around.”</p><p>“I am really regretting letting you come with me,” Hiyori sighs shaking her head. “Just find something to wear before I decide to leave you behind.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t abandon me Hiyori,” Kanami replies, giving the Heijou Toji her puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“I won't hesitate to if you become a burden to me,” Hiyori tells her, but there's a slight hesitation to her voice. “Just find something to wear we already stand out too much in our uniforms.”</p><p>Kanami smiles and quick dives into the task of picking out a new outfit and Hiyori can’t quite understand how Kanami could find so much enjoyment in holding up clothes to her body and comparing how they look in a mirror. <strong><em>“I guess even someone like her enjoys shopping for clothes,”</em></strong> Hiyori thinks as she observes Minoseki Toji for a moment before she starts to search for an outfit herself.</p><p>Hiyori has never understood why girls love shopping for clothes so much as to her; they were just something to cover her body and keep her warm. Like everything in her life Hiyori saw clothing in practical terms picking outfits that aided her in some way rather than what looked good in her and today was no different as she picks up a green hoodie that will hind her uniform and her eyes sights a guitar case she could use to hide her okatana inside but before she could claim it a hand on her shoulder stops her.</p><p>“Hey Hiyori you should try this one on,” Kanami holds up a maid uniform with a frilly white apron and black bowtie. “I bet it would look great on you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be caught dead in that outfit,” Hiyori glares at Kanami.</p><p>“Then how about this one?” Kanami next holds up a black bunny girl outfit complete with tights and white rabbit ears and a tail with a cheerful expression causing Hiyori to blush as she pictures herself in such an outfit.</p><p>“No way,” Hoyori growls. “And where did you even find them?”</p><p>“Over there,” Kanami nods to the far wall which is lined with cosplay and fancy dress outfits. “If you don’t like these, there are plenty of other clothes over there that would…”</p><p>“Shh out there,” Hiyori whispers as she covers Kanami’s mouth with her hand and nods towards the door where two Osafune Toji enter the building. “Lets hid for now.” Kanami and Hiyori both make their way towards the changing rooms and lock themselves inside one of the cramped rooms. “We should change and try to sneak out.”</p><p>“Okay but…” Now its Kanami’s turn to blush holding up the maids uniform and bunny girl outfit. “I only have these two on me.”</p><p>“I’ll change the go find…” Hiyori’s heart drops when she notices she left behind the green hoodie she was planning on buying.</p><p>“Sooo…” Kanami blushes harder. “Which one do you want to wear?”</p><p>“I…” Hiyori’s face turns bright red as she takes the maid outfit and the two quickly change clothes.</p><p>Thankfully no one paid the two Toji’s any mind as they blended into the see of costumed people on the street making there escape and quickly finding another store where they were able to acquire proper disguises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Disguise Time Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"You wanted to go to the beach, but you forgot to bring a swimsuit," Ellen teases as she leads her partner into a small quiet little shop she has come to love.</p>
      <p>"Please stop talking about it," Kaoru grumbles under her breath doing her best to hide her embarrassment.</p>
      <p>"It's a good thing you have me who knows this great store." Ellen smiles as they enter the store. "This place as everything so we will find something to wear in no time."</p>
      <p>The two Osafune Toji enter the store and while Ellen runs up to the counter to happily chat with the elderly man sat their Kaoru sees movement out of the corner of her eyes. Turning her head, the pink-haired Toji smirks seeing what appears to be two girls share a changing room already thinking of ways to tease them when they reappear. <strong><em>"Maybe this store isn't so bad,"</em></strong> Kaoru smiles feeling lucky that the area where the store displays its swimwear gives even someone of her size a perfect view of the changing rooms.</p>
      <p>"Find anything you like?" Ellen asks, returning to her partner's side. "Hey, they have a school swimsuit in your size that you can rent."</p>
      <p>"No way," Kaoru shakes her head. "The only way you will get me into that is if you wear that."</p>
      <p>Ellen blushes as she sees the swimsuit Kaoru is pointing to. A white bikini that barely covers anything and Ellen can tell by looking at it the top half that she would feel like her chest is about to burst out of the thin white straps.</p>
      <p>"Okay, lets put those two away for now," Ellen says, shaking her head and nervously giggling. "It's a shame the store doesn't have the selection it does typically during beach season."</p>
      <p>"It's fine," Kaoru shrugs. "I just need to rest on the sand anyway." She sighs. "I just need a break from that slave driving labour law-breaking she-devil."</p>
      <p>"The president isn't so bad," Ellen replies as she picks up a green bikini that is more modest than the white one with white frills. "She just has a lot of trust in us. So?" Ellen holds up the green top to her chest. "What do you think of this one."</p>
      <p>"It suits you but…" Kaoru nods behind Ellen towards the changing room where a maid and bunny girl run out f the store. "Those two are the stars of this store. I wish I had a chance to take a picture."</p>
      <p>"At least we can inform president Maniwa that the two fugitives are doing okay," Ellen shrugs trying not to laugh. "I'll go pay for this and their outfits."</p>
      <p>"Go on ahead," Kaoru replies, standing still for a second until she is sure Ellen isn't watching her and she grabs that white bikini. <strong><em>"Maybe I can get her to wear it for me when we are next alone at her families private beach."</em></strong></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>AN</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>If you have any suggestions for future stories, please leave them in a review or send me a privet message.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh! Hi," Hiyori watches a silver hair girl jump up from her bed the moment she enters her new room. "I'm Sanae Iwakura. I'll be your roommate, so I hope we get along."</p>
<p>"…" Hiyori remain silents walking up to and dropping her bag onto the empty bed in the room.</p>
<p>"Are you a light traveller?" Sanae asks, looking over Hiyori's shoulder. "If you still need to go and buy some things I will be happy to go with you. I know the area pretty well and will be able to guild you to all the right places to buy what you are looking for."</p>
<p>"I already have everything I need," Hiyori replies reaching into her pocket and wrapping her fingers around the Analog Spectrum Meter she inherited from her mother. <strong><em>"Anything else would be pointless for my mission."</em></strong></p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hiyori you really shouldn't skip class," Sanae tells her roommate or friend as she calls them although Hiyori would state otherwise as she finds the girl practising sword strokes in a secluded part of the school grounds. "If you couldn't wait until sword practice I would have been happy to spar with you Hiyori."</p>
<p>"You should leave," Hiyori replies, glaring at the newly arrived girl. "This doesn't concern you."</p>
<p>"But we are friends Hiyori," Sanae says. "If you give me a minute, I can go and receive my Okatana, and we can train together."</p>
<p>"Just go back to class," Hiyori tells her. "This doesn't concern you."</p>
<p>"But we are friends…" Sanae tries to speak, but Hiyori cuts her off.</p>
<p>"We are not friends!" Hiyori nearly yells as she snaps back. Storming off in the opposite direction to where her roommate appears Hiyori disappears into the trees surrounding the Heijou Institute "I have no need for friends."</p>
<p>"But I thought we were…" Sanae feels a single tear roll down her cheek as she watches Hiyori disappear into the trees.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sanae jumps away at the sound of an alarm ringing throughout the school. At first, Sanae is confused looking around her darkened room to find herself still alone, but then her confusion turns to fear and worry as she realises not only what this alarm means but also that her roommate is still missing.</p>
<p>"All Toji students are to collect their Okatana and report to their classrooms immadently!" The voice of the school's president Iroha Gojou echos through the school grounds thanks to the PA system. "All none Toji students are to report to their designated shelters."</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hiyori!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Sanae's mind quickly snaps to her roommate <strong><em>"No friend,"</em></strong> Sanae corrects herself. <strong><em>"Even if she refuses to admit it that's what we are." </em></strong>Sanae quickly comes up with a plan as she rushes out of her room towards the school's armoury.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It surprised Sanae how easy it was to slip away from her group, but as soon as she confirmed the situation, she knew she had no choice but to search for her missing friend. An Aradama somehow appeared on the school grounds and although so far no one has been hurt Sanae herself has seen the damage to buildings the monster caused. <strong>"Where are you, Hiyori?"</strong> Sanae wonders as she steps into the small forest she last saw Hiyori disappear into. <strong>"Please be safe."</strong></p>
<p>Sanae pushes her way through the branches and bushes receiving several cuts from the thin twigs she couldn't see in the darkness but seeing any sighs of her missing friend. Blood lightly sips from the small cuts, but Sanae doesn't slow down or consider turning back. <strong><em>"My friends out there and doesn't know an Aradama is on the loose,"</em></strong> Sanae tells herself will her body to keep moving despite the fear starting to seep in<strong><em>. "Anyone would be afraid of walking through a dark forest at night."</em></strong> Sanae tries to push the feelings aside, but they refuse to budge.</p>
<p>"Hiyori!" Sanae calls out as she picks up the pass wanting to get out of these dark, creepy woods as soon as possible. "Hi…" Her second call is suddenly cut off when she trips over something, but even in the darkness, Sanae can clearly see what it is. "Hiyori!" Sanae rushes over to her friend, finding her unmoving but still breathing. "Don't worry," Sanae assures her friend as she picks her up. "I'll get you out of here."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hiyori felt a throbbing pain in her head as she opens her eyes that is far worse than any headache she has ever suffered before. The lights of the room shine too brightly hurting her eyes and theirs a weight on her right arm but one that's pleasantly warm. Several seconds pass before the light becomes bearable and Hiyori can determine she is currently in the school's infirmary. And she isn't alone as she quickly discovers Sanae to be the source of that pleasant warmth as her roommate rests her head while she slips on her arm.</p>
<p><strong><em>"What happened?"</em></strong> Hiyori asks herself. The last thing she can remember is something happening with the Spectrum Meter meter in her pocket then nothing. She can vaguely remember sensing something behind her, but she can't be sure if there was something really there and then…</p>
<p>"Oh, you are awake," Hiyori looks up to see Iroha's smiling face, and she almost finds herself smiling in return but stops herself short. <strong><em>"How can I smile when my mother's work remains unfinished?"</em></strong> But if there were anyone who could come close to making her smile, it would be the president of the Heijou Institute. With both her parents gone Iroha is the closest thing to a family Hiyori has left and she has known the school's president since she was a little kid, so its only natural for Hiyori to feel her defences lower. The walls she built up around herself crumble when it comes to Iroha. "We were all worried about you, Hiyori."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So that's what happened," Hiyori mutters to herself after she listened to Iroha's explanation as to why she ended up in the infirmary.</p>
<p>"You are lucky to have a friend like her," Iroha tells her. "Despite an Aradama on the loose, she went looking for you and even carried you all the way here. You found yourself a good friend with her."</p>
<p>"…" Hiyori bites her lips before spitting back. "We aren't friends."</p>
<p>"You can't do everything by yourself Hiyori. No one can," Iroha tells her as she leaves. "sooner or later you are going to need to find someone to take some of the burdens off of your shoulder, or they will crush you." Looking down, Hiyori still doesn't reply. "Oh and don't think you are not in trouble for skipping class," Iroha adds before she leaves. "I putting you in detention for the rest of the week."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Here…" Sanae looks up, surprised to see her friend was the one who approached her this time. "This doesn't mean we are friends but thank you."</p>
<p>"Your welcome Hiyroi," Sanae smiles watching her friend storm off before opening the gift Hiyori left with her and frowning. <strong><em>"Is she trying to insult me with this toothpaste flavoured ice cream?"</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiyori's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AN</strong>
</p><p>This is a short chapter taking place after chapter 4 in my A Maidens Pokemon Journey story. For those of you who haven't read it, this chapter takes place in Hiyori's team room just after the events of the chapter in the story where Kanami invites herself to join Hiyori for breakfast, and the has to be cleaned up by Hiyori after making a mess.</p><hr/><p>"You are just as bad as she is," Hiyori sighs as she cleans up her pokemon after the Mareep made a mess of himself eating his breakfast.</p><p><strong><em>"Maybe not as bad,"</em></strong> Hiyori concludes finding the mess on her pokemon easier to clean up than the food on the face of a certain trainer Hiyori can't seem to get to leave her alone. <strong><em>"But your cheeks aren't as soft as…"</em></strong> Shaking her head Hiyori tries to push the memories pf cleaning up Kanami from her mind. <strong><em>"Why did I even do that?" </em></strong>Hiyori wonders as she puts down the clothes she was using to clean up her Mareep. <strong><em>"I should have just let her whip her face on her shirt like she was going to,"</em></strong> Hiyori looks down swearing she can still feel the warmth of Kanami's cheeks on her hands. <strong><em>"I shouldn't have done that."</em></strong></p><p>"It's nothing," Hiyori assures her pokemon as she looks up and notices her partner looking at her with concern. "Just thinking of an idiot who won't leave me alone."</p><p>"Thinking of Kanami again?" Hiyori jumps as her teammate Sanae sits up in her bed, not realising that she was awake.</p><p>"How did you know?" Hiyori asks to shocked to even deny it.</p><p>"Your not that hard to figure out," Sanae replies swinging her legs over the side of her bed. "It's been clear she's all you have been thinking about recently and not to mention all the "Kanami properly…" and the "I have to stay ahead of Kanami…" made it pretty easy to guess that she was on your mind again."</p><p>"…" Hiyori looks down again with a blush.</p><p>"If you're that interested in her you should just ask her out on a date," Sanae suggests causing Hiyori's head to snap up.</p><p>"It's not…" Hiyori almost yells but remember that Kiyoka is still asleep on the bunk above Sanae she stops herself before continuing in a much lower volume. "It's not like that."</p><p>"Come on even Kiyoka noticed something is up between the two of you," Sanae tells her. "You should just take her to that restaurant we went to for dinner yesterday or even share a meal in the café right here."</p><p>"We just had breakfast together there," Hiyori blurts out instantly regretting it when Kiyoka proves she isn't awake and quickly jumps down from her bunk and is in front of Hiyori giving the dark-haired trainer no room to escape.</p><p>"Tell me everything that happened," Kiyoka demands with her eyes wide and sparkling at the chance of hearing some juicy gossip.</p><p>Looking up at Sanae Hiyori can tell by the way she's watching her that she will be not coming to her rescue and sighs before repeating the events that just took place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka can’t help but stare as she watches Mai disrobe next to her finding her eyes drawn to her friend’s large chest hidden from view only by the purple bikini top cursing an odd warmth to pool in the Renpu Toji’s stomach. Sayaka tries to look away, but she can’t take her eyes off of her friend, and when Mai puts a finger into her matching bottoms Sayaka feels her breath caught in her throat when she catches a glimpse of the flesh below the bikini bottoms as Mai adjust them. It takes all her will power just to look away so Sayaka herself can shed her own clothing.</p><p>Compared to Mai, Sayaka can’t help but feel outclassed. Looking down at her chest she can only barely see her breasts through the material of the blue one-piece swimsuit she borrowed from her school while looking up at Mai Sayaka finds it impossible not to notice the Minoseki Toji’s womanly assists. Looking At Mai Sayaka feels like she is leagues below her friend in every aspect. Looking down, Sayaka can’t help but feel like nothing compared to Mai. Nothing compared to everyone, just like President Takatsu always used to tell her. <strong><em>“You are nothing Sayaka, but I will make you something so great no one will be able to doubt your skills.”</em></strong> President Takatsu promises of strength and power used to bring Sayaka comfort and confidence in the past but now only feel like a stab to her heart.</p><p>“Sayaka,” Brought out of her thoughts by Mai’s gentle voice, her hand softly on her shoulder and the Minoseki Toji’s large chest right before her eyes. Sayaka can’t help but blush as she realises she had been staring.”Is everything okay, Sayaka? You have been staring off for some time now, and your face is all red. We can always go back to the hotel if you are feeling sick.”</p><p>“No… I’m fine…” Sayaka replies, looking off to the side before Mai’s chest can distract her again.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Mai smiles. “We can always go swimming some other time if you aren’t feeling up for it.”</p><p>“No, I’m fine,” Sayaka tells her. “I was just lost in thought.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Mai continues to smile, and Sayaka can’t look at her feeling body grow weaker the longer she looks at that smile. “You can always talk to me if something is bothering you.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Sayaka assures her. “I was just thinking about how I never went swimming with a friend before today.”</p><p>“Don’t think too much about it,” Mai says hugging her friend making Sakaya feel hotter as she nervously hugs Mai back. “And I and everyone else are going to make sure you do more than just swimming with friends for the first time. If it is okay with you, we are going to make up for the years you spent on President Takatsu’s leash and give you loads of fun memories.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Sayaka can’t help but smile as more feelings she is unfamiliar with spark within here.</p><p>“Then let us not keep the others waiting,” Mai says, grabbing Sayaka’s hand. “Kanami’s probably already doing something stupid, so we have to hurry before she hurts herself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Married Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tale of a Married couple cooking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah-ha!” Hiyori closes her eyes and shakes her head as she hears a knife harshly strike the cutting board.</p><p><strong><em>“Let me help you with the cooking,”</em></strong> At first Hiyori was happy with the idea cooking alongside her wife, but now she is regretting the idea as Kanami while admittedly making good progress on slicing the vegetables is also threatening to split the cutting-board in half with her strikes. Hiyori looks to her side just as she raised the knife she’s using above her head, and the flinches the moment Kanami swiftly swinging downward splitting a carrot clean in half as well as making a decent-sized cutting the board. <strong><em>“It will be fun to help you out,”</em></strong> Hiyori is regretting listening to her wife’s words more and more with each sword-like swing Kanami makes with the knife.</p><p>“Why don’t you go play outside?” Hiyori suggests before her wife could make another swing and succeed in splitting the cutting-board clean in two.</p><p>“But I thought I could help you out,” Kanami replies with a puppy dog look that Hiyori has to turn away from to resist in order to protect her kitchen.</p><p>“It’s fine. I can take things from here,” Hiyori assures her spotting her aviation the form of a wooden sword laying next to the back door.”Why don’t you practice your swings while I put everything in the oven.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kanami’s eyes light up with the idea of some time with a sword, and she quickly drops the knife and runs out of the door.</p><p>Hiyori watches from the window as her wife quickly starts going through the motions of several sword swings enjoying the view before getting back to work. There has always been some force that steals Hiyori’s breath whenever she watches her wife swing a blade as she finds her eyes glued to Kanami as her muscles flex as she goes through every motion.</p><p>Finally, though Hiyori has to force herself to look away from her wife even though the light of the setting sun is hitting her wife perfectly. <strong><em>“I still have a lot of work to do,”</em></strong> Hiyori sighs as she gets back to her own work and looks over to see what she has left to finish from Kanami’s share of the preparations<strong><em>. “At least she got most of the things I asked her to do done.”</em></strong> Hiyori smiles as she notices that although Kanami may not have been cutting the vegetables up correctly at least, her wife managed to get through all but a few of the vegetables in the bowl she handed her.</p><p>“Hey, mummy,” Kanami turns and softly smiles as the little girl who she and Kanami adopted walks into the room looking more grown-up now that she has her Minoseki and the sight of Chidori in the hands of another one of its academy students brings back fond memories for Hiyori. “Can I help?”</p><p>“You can finish chopping up those vegetables for me,” The young girls face lights up like Kanami’s as she quickly sets to work unfortunately though…</p><p>“Ah-ha!” Hiyori barely has time to pick up her own knife before she hears her cutting board being sliced in two and when she turns around Hiyori is shocked to see that her daughter used Chidori to slice the vegetables instead of picking up the knife left behind by her wife.</p><p>“Why don’t you go and play outside dear,” Hiyori gently smiles while internally she is trying to think of a way to protect her kitchen from the two sword-wielding maniacs she has come to love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>